far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Haqani
Haqani is the fourth planet in the Perithr system in Hex #0606and the home world of House Vela. It has one natural satellite, the moon Pharos, which is also inhabited and houses much of House Vela's education and information infrastructure. Orbit Both Haqani’s surface and orbit show signs of prior habitation. An alien ruin, registered with the Great Library Server as [[Sumgin 2|'Sumgin 2']], can be found in high orbit around the planet. The Historic Society of Haqani is conducting archaeological excavations in these orbital ruins and asks space travelers to keep their distance. Haqani’s orbit in general is rather crowded as all ships travelling to the planet are required to park here. Travel Controllers, temporarily located on the moon Pharos, are coordinating the parking orbits and travel routes to and from the planet, as well as the shuttle services and trade transports to and from Haqani and Pharos. Space Station Seminole 6, usually the main trade and service hub around Haqani, as well as seat of the system’s Travel Controllers, is currently undergoing refurbishments and upgrades. House Vela thanks all space travellers for their patience, and promises that everyone is working at full speed and continuing their preparations to re-open the station as soon as possible. In the meantime large maintenance ships are parked in stationary orbit around the planet. They provide refuelling services as well as a wide variety of ship repairs and upgrades. Space travelers also have some opportunities to sample the local cuisine and acquire local products. Shuttle services to both Haqani '''(necessary for visits to Haqani's surface) and Pharos' can be booked either directly with a Travel Controller, or on one of the maintenance ships. Pharos An extensive amount of House Vela's infrastructure can be found on [[Pharos|'Pharos']] due to its greater accessibility in comparison to Haqani's own hostile atmosphere and environment. The '''LINES', the College of Navigation, and the Great Library Server are all found on Pharos. It is also serves as a secondary trade center and minor diplomatic crossroads. For main article, see 'Pharos'' Atmosphere The shuttle ride through Haqani's corrosive atmosphere was more than a bit eventful. The pilot making jokes over the intercom couldn't deflect people's attention from the ominous and enormous moving shadows of the jellyfish-like Zimsemi. Several fast evasive maneuvers later, the small shuttle flies across a bright turquoise coloured plane towards a dark green mountain range. Shortly before arrival, a huge door opens in one of the mountains, revealing an airlock hidden inside a cave. From there the flight only takes a short time, until the shuttle lands in a city, that at first glance looks more like a shanty town. Everything seems slightly improvised, and yet people in the long flowing gowns so typical for Velan culture seem to be busily going about their business amidst the chaos. Above you, an archway reads: "Welcome to Babili". Haqani’s '''corrosive atmosphere makes it impossible for large spaceships to land on the planet. Only shuttles and small transport ships with a very special coating material, synthesized and manufactured locally, are allowed to enter the lower atmosphere. For this reason, almost all transportation to Haqani's surface must be organized with local transportation shuttle services, as the natural Haqani gases can do irreparable damage to vehicles that are not well-equipped. The pilots not only have to deal with poor visibility conditions due to acidic clouds, they may also encounter schools of floating jellyfish-like creatures, known colloquially as Haqani Heralds, that inhabit the Haqani skies. Ranging in size from a hovercycle to a small skyscraper, they are extremely hazardous to vehicles and small ships, especially when they are in their mating season. Surface The planet’s surface is a beautiful mosaic in green, turquoise, blue, and purple. The few rivers, lakes, and small oceans are easily visible due to their electric blue fluorescence, caused by several species of microalgae. A significant amount of alien ruins can be seen on Haqani’s surface, alongside the occasional remains of failed human colonies from many generations past. Underground Haqani's crust is curiously riddled with enormous natural cavern systems containing their own unique ecosystems and water ways, with fluorescent blue algae, fungi, and other fauna providing some degree of natural light - in some places, looking toward the earthen ceiling above is like looking up into the starry night sky. Natural cave accesses to this environment below are dotted all across Haqani's surface. Early human settlers took advantage of this subterranean environment after their first engineering attempts on the surface failed, ultimately laying the foundations for the great environmentally-sealed underground cities of Haqani today. Maintenance Work It is very rare to see human maintenance workers on the surface, repairing air locks and ventilation systems. For short-term work they are usually wearing airtight suits and equipment coated in an alkaline substance harvested and synthesized from the local fauna, which must also be applied to vehicles. Longer repairs requiring heavy equipment often make use of materials developed from native creatures, like hide for protective gear and certain fluids for bonding agents. Respirators are always a necessity. Flora and Fauna [[Haqani's Flora and Fauna|Haqani’s flora and fauna]] have adapted to the corrosive atmosphere, leading to a biosphere that is so alien to any human biology that Velan scientists are still debating the classification of certain species as flora or fauna. It also means that eating the local wildlife is not an option, even the microalgae in the water which disturbs the human digestive system. While many Haqani citizens have adapted to this, it is strongly recommend that visitors from off-planet only buy purified bottled water if they don’t want to risk a “Haqani Tsunami.” Most of Haqani's local fauna is extremely dangerous, with a wide variety of megafauna. Please be advised that many of the larger species will react with extreme hostility to anyone entering their territory or interfering with their migration. Pay close attention to the Haqani Watch radio station to get the latest updates on movements and sightings. For main article, see 'Haqani's Flora and Fauna'' Underground Habitats Human life on Haqani happens entirely beneath the surface of the planet. Shuttles and small transport ships use the many numerous and massive natural tunnels and caves to access the airlocks to '''Haqani’s underground habitats, which are connected with each other by monorail and underground canals. Food Production: Haqani Mushrooms Life underground is not easy, and House Vela’s scientists are working hard to optimize their food production, which almost entirely relies on mushrooms and microfungi. Several types of mushrooms were reacting so positive to the Haqani environment, that they spread outside of the the original nutrient cultivation areas. Both the cultivated and wild growing mushrooms have reacted with Haqani’s fluorescent water, and are now glowing in a blue fluorescent light as well. They often form “groves” and “woods” of glowing fungi around underground rivers and lakes. Interior Design To make up for the often dire circumstances of life underground, Velan interior design is often very elaborate and colorful. Organic shapes and bright colors often try to mimic natural vegetation. Elaborate illumination systems try to create the illusion of sunlight. (Expand gallery to the right) HaqaniArchitecture1.jpg HaqaniArchitecture2.jpg HaqaniArchitecture3.jpg HaqaniArchitecture4.jpg HaqaniArchitecture5.jpg HaqaniArchitecture6.jpg HaqaniArchitecture7.jpg HaqaniArchitecture8.jpg HaqaniArchitecture9.jpg HaqaniArchitecture10.jpg HaqaniArchitecture11.jpg Cities While many Haqani citizens live in smaller settlements centered around a souq or bazar, there are also some remarkable cities hidden under the planet’s surface. Here some of the most impressive ones. Eskendria Where Babili was chaotic and seemed improvised in design, Eskendria is grandiose and glamorous in its blue and white splendour. Haqani's capital is located in a cave so enormous that it seems unnatural. It almost makes you forget that you are underground. Richly decorated houses and nobles in expensive clothing signify the importance of this city. On the way to the Grand Forum you pass several museums, libraries, memorials, antique shops, art galleries, and a busy congress centre, hosting an event around the building of the first habitats on the moon Pharos. Eskendria is the capital city of Haqani and was built underneath the original landing site. It is the seat of the Grand Forum, the parliament of House Vela. Every Velan noble, who is present in Eskendria, has the right to speak and be heard in the Grand Forum. Haqani’s citizens are incredibly proud of their beautiful capital, all decorated in Velan blue and white, and many wish to live in the shadow of the noble residences. But only the richest and most famous can afford it, nevertheless there are long waiting lists for even the smallest apartment. The history of House Vela and Haqani make themselves particularly felt in Eskendria. Museums, memorials, antique shops, art galleries, and libraries, as well as a multitude of events and symposiums in the state-of-the-art congress centre, give the Haqani capital an aura of dignified sophistication. Babili Several holographic ads highlight sport events, the start times for expeditions and races, or promote nightclubs in the area. Information boards across the arrival point warn outsiders from drinking the natural water of the planet. A group of young Velan nobles can be seen, wearing suits made of coarse white fur. They carry respirator systems and seem to make their way to the airlock. Behind the group a map shows the way to the nearest monorail station and underground canal. Babili is the Haqani city closest to the planet’s surface. This makes it the first port of call for all trade vessels. Large warehouses and distribution hubs make sure that the trade goods are delivered to all Haqani settlements. But all this mercantile activity is almost unnoticeable and happens on the outskirts of Babili. What the city is really famous for is its libertine and thrill seeking community of extreme explorers and athletes. Babili is not the most beautiful city, especially in bright light. Many sectors have a flair of an expedition base camp, or even look like a shanty town. But expeditions onto the surface, hunting parties, or slingshotting events, usually accompanied by gambling and betting, as well as a lot of nightclubs and party activities, make it a popular destination for young space travelers. Many members of House Pyxis can track their heritage back to Babili, and it should be no surprise that it is the only municipality on Haqani that gives out residence permits to aliens. Much to the embarrassment of the rest of the planet. Tyros Located at the conflux of two of the biggest underground rivers, Tyros is built on the riversides and on little islands in the streams, connected by delicate bridges. Its main mode of transportation are small automated gondolas. The large amount of water present in Tyros illuminates the city in a natural way. The citizens are proud of their connection to the rivers and likewise illuminate their homes with lamps filled with glowing, natural water. This casts the alleys and waterways in permanent twilight. There are rumors that these are not the only shady things going on in Tyros, and some speak of illicit drugs and goods, produced and sold here. The only “drug” you can officially buy in the city, is the bright blue glowing Tyrosian Whiskey, also known as Haqani Blue Whiskey, made out of mushrooms. Iram Iram has multiple habitation levels on top of a multitude of natural and artificial pillars in a huge grotto-like cave. Many lifts and bridges connect the multi-storeyed city, confusing not only all tourists but also quite a few locals, who use small hoverbikes to get around. Derinkuyu Closest to the planet’s core, Derinkuyu is the main hub of Haqani’s food production and the city with the highest population on the planet. Its naturally warm climate benefits the growths of mushrooms and microfungi. Several research centers, a multitude of food storage areas, as well as a renowned culinary institute make it the food capital of the planet. But Derinkuyu also has a more sombre role to play in the life of Haqani’s citizens. Every Haqani knows that in case of a planetary emergency, they are immediately supposed to make their way to their best protected city near the heart of the planet. Derinkuyu can easily house 20 times as many people as its current citizenship. “No Scream can be heard in Derinkuyu,” is a saying Haqani children learn from a very early age. It serves as both a warning and a rallying cry during emergency trainings. Lost Cities Tags Moon Pharos Only moon of the planet and home of the scientific community of House Vela, as well as much of the major administrative records and education infrastructure. Orbital Ruin Sumgin 2 The Historic Society of Haqani is conducting archaeological excavations in these orbital ruins and asks space travellers to keep their distance. Space Station Seminole 6 Usually the main trade and service hub around Haqani, but currently undergoing refurbishments and upgrades. Alien Ruins The world has significant alien ruins present. The locals may or may not permit others to investigate the ruins, and may make it difficult to remove any objects of value without substantial payment. Any surviving ruins with worthwhile salvage almost certainly have some defense or hazard to explain their unplundered state. Enemies: * Customs inspector * Worshipper of the ruins * Hidden alien survivor Friends: * Curious scholar * Avaricious local resident * Interstellar smuggler Complications: * Traps in the ruins * Remote location * Paranoid customs officials Things: * Precious alien artifacts * Objects left with the remains of a prior unsuccessful expedition * Untranslated alien texts * Untouched hidden ruins Places: * Undersea ruin * Orbital ruin * Perfectly preserved alien building * Alien mausoleum Great Work The locals are obsessed with completing a massive project, one that has consumed them for generations. It might be the completion of a functioning spaceyard, a massive solar power array, a network of terraforming engines, or the universal conversion of their neighbors to their own faith. The purpose of their entire civilization is to progress and some day complete the work. Enemies: * Local planning to sacrifice the PCs for the work * lLocal who thinks the PCs threten the work * Obsessive zealot ready to destroy someone or something important to the PCs for the sake of the work * tags.greatWork.enemies.3 Friends: * Outsider studying the work * Local with a more temperate attitude * Supplier of work materials Complications: * The work is totally hopeless * Different factions disagree on what the work is * An outside power is determined to thwart the work Things: * Vital supplies for th work * Plans that have been lost * Tech that greatly speeds the work Places: * A bustling work site * Ancestral worker housing * Local community made only semi-livable by the demands of the work Preceptor Archive The Preceptors of The Great Library Server of Eskendria were a pre-Silence organization devoted to ensuring the dissemination of human culture, history, and basic technology to frontier worlds that risked losing this information during the human expansion. Most frontier planets had an Archive where natives could learn useful technical skills in addition to human history and art. Those Archives that managed to survive the Silence now strive to send their missionaries of knowledge to new worlds in need of their lore. Enemies: * Luddite native * Offworld merchant who wants the natives kept ignorant * Religious zealot * Corrupted first speaker who wants to keep a monopoly on learning Friends: * Preceptor adept missionary * Offworld scholar * Reluctant student * Roving preceptor adept Complications: * The local Archive has taken a religous and mystical attitude toward their teaching * The Archive has maintained some replicable pretech science * The Archive has been corrupted and their teaching is incorrect Things: * Lost Archive database * Ancient pretech teaching equipment * Hidden cache of unacceptable tech Places: * Archive lecture hall * Experimental laboratory * Student-local riot Category:Planets Category:Perithr Category:House Vela